geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano1 is a Roman demigod daughter of Bellona, younger sister of Hylla, and praetor of Camp Jupiter History Reyna and her older sister Hylla were born to Bellona in San Juan, Puerto Rico.1 They used to live at C.C.'s Spa and Resort ran by Circe. Their home was destroyed during The Sea of Monsters by Blackbeard and his crew of pirates whenPercy Jackson and Annabeth Chase accidentally transformed the pirates back into humans using Hermes' multivitamins. According to Reyna, the pirates destroyed the island and took revenge on Circe. Reyna and Hylla, being daughters of Bellona, learned to use weapons quickly and managed to escape from the island and the pirates after being held captive. Eventually, the two sisters went their separate ways. Hylla joined the Amazons and eventually became the Amazon Queen, while Reyna found Camp Jupiter, and eventually became a praetor, along with Jason Grace for a time. As praetor, new arrivals of the camp are required to meet with her. Nico di Angelo appeared before Reyna and asked her to allow Hazel Levesque to become part of the Legion, which Reyna accepted. Frank also met with her and apologized for the acts of Shen Lun, his great-grandfather, who supposedly caused the 1906 San Francisco earthquake. Reyna however told Frank to never mention to anyone who his great-grandfather was, but she let him into the camp. When Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter, she pretended not to know him, even though she saw him at C.C.'s Spa and Resort. During her time as praetor, she and Jason started to form a close relationship, but Jason vanished forcing Reyna to lead the camp by herself, after which she was pestered by Octavian, a legacy of Apollo, to hold elections for a new praetor. She agreed to, but only at the Feast of Fortuna. While Octavian began to gain support using bribes and blackmail, Reyna started looking for a suitable substitute for Jason, which arrived in the form of Percy. Personality Reyna is a very strong-willed person. She is very strict with the members of the Twelfth Legion and doesn't like to be questioned. However, the reason she is so strict is because she is determined to protect her family after what happened on C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Because of her past, she doesn't show any signs of weakness around others and keeps up her mature public image to keep up the moral of the camp. She feels that if she ever appears nervous or scared, her emotions will cause the camp to worry as well. She is distrustful and dubious of new people or people she feels aren't honest with her. She seems to have a softer side when alone or with people she trusts. After Percy tells her his story and her dogs don't attack him (as he didn't lie), she tells him about her past and that she is worried about her sister. She is also noted to be stoic to some extent. When Jason returns to Camp Jupiter with his girlfriend Piper, this hurts Reyna, but she does not show it. It isn't until the Argo II fires on Camp Jupiter that Reyna starts to lose hope. Having felt betrayed by Jason, refused by Percy, and leading the camp all by herself for so long, Reyna lost hope that anything could go right for her and felt completely alone. Outwardly, she still projects the image of a confident, fearless leader; internally, she is tired and weary, as noted by Jason during his vision of her meeting with Rachel and Grover. Despite her internal feelings, she still musters the courage to travel across the Mare Nostrum and retrieve the Athena Parthenos to save both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, while sacrificing her Pegasus Scipio and potentially sacrificing her rank as well for the good of both camps. She hates people using her full name - Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Jason said it once trying to pronounce it and Reyna shot him a murderous look.1 She feels as if she left that name behind when she left Puerto Rico as a young girl. Appearance Percy describes Reyna as being about sixteen, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid (though her description is different than her actual picture). Like all the demigods in Camp Jupiter, she has SPQR branded on her forearm with four bar lines and a crossed sword and torch, the symbol of her mother Bellona. Being a praetor, Reyna wears a regal purple toga decorated with gold medals over her own golden armor. Abilities * ADHD: Like most demigods, Reyna possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. * Dyslexia: Reyna may be dyslexic, which makes her brain "hardwired" for Latin instead of modern languages. * Fighting Skills: As a daughter of Bellona, Reyna is naturally skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is very proficient in fighting with her spear or knife and was able to hold off against the giant Polybotes with the help of Scipio. Reyna was skilled enough to fight off all the monsters across the Atlantic to the journey to the Mare Nostrum. * Telumkinesis: As a daughter of Bellona, Reyna is a natural weapons expert, understanding how to use weapons faster than most other demigods, and may have some degree of magical control over them. * Empowerment: Reyna can share her strength and courage with others. But she does not like to do so because she feels they will think she is controlling them. It is more effective in large groups. As a side affect, she tacks on any negative emotions of those she grants strength to. Her tattoo glows and burns when she uses this ability. Etymology Reyna's name in Spanish means "Queen", a possible nod to the fact that she is praetor of Camp Jupiter. Reyna's middle name, Avila, is rooted in the Ancient Germanic "avi". The exact meaning of "avi" is unknown, but a common possibility is "desired". "Ramirez" is Spanish for "son Ramiro". "Ramiro" is the Spanish form of Ramirus, a Latinized form of a Visigothic name derived from the Germanic elements "ragin" and "mari", which respectively mean "advice" and "famous". Magical Items * Reyna has an Imperial gold spear as shown during the battle at Camp Jupiter and the Camp Jupiter brochure. * Reyna also has an Imperial gold dagger that she shows Percy. Magical Pets/Companions * Aurum: Reyna's gold automaton guard dog that appears whenever Reyna wishes to see if someone is lying. * Argentum: Reyna's silver automaton guard dog that appears whenever Reyna wishes to see if someone is lying. * Scipio: Reyna's pegasus that she rides in the battle at Camp Jupiter. It is nicknamed Skippy by the campers. (deceased) * Guido: After being named Horse Friend by Lord Pegasus, his son Guido "adopts" Reyna. Relationships Love Interests Jason Grace Reyna and Jason were both praetors at Camp Jupiter. While they were close as friends, Reyna states that she did not have a relationship with Jason, though given time she may have. At the end of The Lost Hero, Jason begins to vaguely remember Reyna. He says he feels guilty for liking Piper when he thinks of Reyna, though he is not sure why. When the Argo II appears in the sky Reyna looks a wistful and tells Percy that she hopes he's right and Jason is on the ship because she missed him. Reyna is described by Annabeth in The Mark of Athena to feel very upset, her voice sounding like broken glass, when she found out about Jason's relationship with Piper. Reyna felt that Jason had betrayed her by befriending Leo, who fired on Camp Jupiter with the Argo II (though the eidolons weren't acknowledged until later), and it didn't help that Jason escaped with Leo on the very same ship afterwards. In The House of Hades, Jason stated that he had 'let Reyna believe they had a future together' and felt guilty that he 'hadn't shut her down'. Later, Jason briefly wondered if Piper was working some sort of Aphrodite magic on him', as when he mentioned Reyna, he 'couldn't think of anything but Piper'. Percy Jackson Reyna initially disliked Percy for unexplained reasons. It isn't until she tells him that she lived at C.C.'s Spa and Resort before Percy and Annabeth destroyed it that he realizes why. Later, she invites Percy to become a praetor of the Twelfth Legion as the responsibilities of Camp Jupiter were borne by her alone since the last six months, when her closest friend and co-praetor disappeared. Thus she needs him and tries to tempt him into accepting her offer by telling him that she would prefer him to Octavian, who constantly pesters her for praetor-ship, and that it will draw them closer as "friends," though she may or may not mean romantically. Percy states he already has a girlfriendon reflex, halting her advances on him. Despite this, Reyna still holds a high level of respect for Percy. She knows that he is a very skilled warrior and she would like someone like him by her side. She also likes him for the fact that he was not only able to save her new home, but was also able to bring her sister to help aid in the battle. Annabeth is able to tell that Reyna is upset that Percy chose Annabeth over herself when they first meet, not allowing Percy to give her a tour and instead taking Annabeth herself. Rivals Piper McLean Reyna feels jealous and additionally dislikes Piper for her relationship with Jason. Though the two never spoke one-on-one with each other, Reyna did get upset when Jason asked her if he could show Piper around New Rome. During The Blood of Olympus, the two grow closer as Reyna begins to address her, not Jason. The two, along with Annabeth and Hazel, are inseparable as they help the camps get along. Acquaintances: Frank Zhang She is on neutral terms with him. Reyna allowed Frank to join Camp Jupiter, despite his family history. She told Percy that Frank has a good heart, but he is hopelessly naive and inexperienced. When she learns that Jason has signed over his post as Praetor to Frank, Reyna is pleased, noting that she looks forward to leading New Rome with him. Octavian Reyna doesn't have a good relationship with him, as he always tries to put her down. She is also shown to be annoyed by Octavian questioning her authority and as Percy put it, when he is in front of the senate he becomes the powerful one. Otherwise, she treats him equally and with respect. She is furious though when she learns that Octavian has disobeyed her orders as Praetor and has ordered the Legion to attack Camp Half-Blood. This is displayed by her agreement with Frank to load Octavian into a catapult and launch him as far away as possible as their first official act as co-praetors. Hazel Levesque Although Reyna and Hazel rarely interacted during the series, it's presumed that Reyna is on good terms with her. However, it is stated that she thinks Hazel would not be a good leader due to her being a daughter of Pluto. Nico di Angelo Through their relationship is not directly shown in The Son of Neptune, it can be concluded the they are on good terms. They have obviously interacted before, with their first encounter being when Nico asks her to accept his sister, Hazel, into the legion. Back in Camp Jupiter, Nico was the Ambassador of Pluto and therefore possibly involved in the camp's political life along with her. At the end of The House of Hades, Reyna is willing to travel with Nico under very dangerous circumstances, showing that she at least does not doubt the son of Hades' loyalty. In The Blood of Olympus, the two grow close over the course of their journey. Reyna lends Nico strength to shadow-travel, and, as a result, she learns quite a bit about his pain and his past. The two open up to one another, as Reyna describes how she killed her father in Puerto Rico, and Nico how he suffered through Tartarus and the feeling of not belonging at either camp. Their friendship develops during the events of The Blood of Olympus. Leo Valdez Though, they never really have a full one-on-one conversation, she dislikes him with a fierce passion due to the fact that he attacked Camp Jupiter with the Argo II, even though it was not his fault, as he had been possessed by an eidolon. However, Reyna isn't known for being a forgiving person, and so probably still dislikes him. However, on Ogygia, Leo is shown to be concerned for her safety, as he grew all frantic upon seeing the attack by the gryphons on Reyna and Scipio just as the video goes dark. Interestingly, they both speak Spanish Annabeth Chase Reyna respects Annabeth as a warrior and treats her as an equal. When the two talk alone, she is eager to listen to everything Annabeth has to say and they seem to get along well, with Annabeth feeling like she could tell Reyna anything. She even told Reyna, the location of Camp Half-Blood in a token of friendship. After Camp Jupiter is attacked because of the Eidolons (framing the Greek demigods), her faith in Annabeth begins to waver. After the two camps start to fight, Reyna sees Annabeth's life as a fair price to pay for some kind of peace between the camps, but respects Annabeth enough to allow her to leave and maybe findanother way. She also trusts Annabeth's word enough to travel across the Mare Nostrum to the House of Hades, endangering her praetorship in the process, in order to bring the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood to heal the rift between the two camps, because of a note written by Annabeth to Reyna while in Tartarus. Towards the end of The House of Hades, Reyna is shown to hug Annabeth, telling her that everything would be okay in the end. Also, they are shown to joke around together. This hints at the beginning of a friendship between them. Trivia * Her two dogs, Aurum and Argentum (gold and silver in Latin respectively) are similar to the ones given to King Alcinous of Phaeacia by Hephaestus in Greek mythology. * In her official portrait, there is writing engraved on a wall, "Iustitia Fundamentum Regni", which translates to "Justice is the foundation of a reign." * Reyna had the only Pegasus at Camp Jupiter, named Scipio. Scipio's nickname was Skippy, because he is the color of peanut butter. * In Reyna's portrait you can see that her hair is brown and is curled over her left shoulder, however in the book she has black glossy hair that is in a single braid. * Prior to The House of Hades, Reyna had more pets than any other character. However, with Scipio dead, she is now tied with Percy for having the most pets in the series. * Reyna's surname, Ramirez-Arellano, was revealed in The House of Hades.2 * She may have her driver's license, as she is seen driving in The Mark of Athena. This makes her the second known Demigod to drive; the first being Percy. * Reyna and her sister are the only known demigods born in Puerto Rico. * Reyna is similar to Thalia Grace: ** Both had feelings for a hero who ended up hurting them. (Jason Grace, Luke Castellan) ** Both had siblings that led a society of warriors, with whom they had an estranged relationship. (Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace) ** Both originally had problems with a society of female warriors, which changed after they fought alongside them. (Amazons, Hunters of Artemis) ** Both had problems with Percy Jackson in the past. ** Both were difficult to get close to, but highly respected. ** Both were leaders of a society of heroes, who were loyal to a goddess. (Reyna is the praetor ofCamp Jupiter, composed of heroes trained by Lupa at the Wolf House; Thalia is the lieutenant of theHunters of the goddess Artemis. ** Their surnames (Ramirez-Arellano and Grace) went unknown for a long time, because they refuse to use it. ** Both served as a handmaiden to a goddess. (Circe, Artemis) ** Both went on a quest to prevent a war with a child of Hades and a satyr. (Reyna traveled with Nico di Angelo and Gleeson Hedge to return the Athena Parthenos to the Greeks; Thalia journeyed withBianca di Angelo and Grover Underwood in order rescue Artemis before chaos erupted among thegods.) ** Both have black hair. ** Both were close with Jason Grace. (Reyna was served alongside him at Camp Jupiter and eventually fell for him; Thalia was his elder sister, who looked after him for two years.) ** Both fought in the Titan War and the Giant War. * Reyna is possibly the only known praetor not from the Fifth Cohort. The other known praetors - Michael Varus, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and Frank Zhang - have all been from the Fifth. However, it is unknown what cohort Reyna is from, but is unlikely that it is the Fifth. * Despite abandoning her camp to help the demigods in the Mediterranean Sea, she has been reinstated as praetor. * Renya's favorite treat from her childhood in San Juan was Piragua (syrup over cold ice).